Konoha High Plus Yuki equals Romance?
by G1N4Daisy123
Summary: Yuki Marichan is a young girl who has never been to school before...yeah i know right?...so anyways, what better place to start then Konoha high?...yeah...i suck at summarys sorry! btw i probably wont work on this anymore so...dont get your hopes up.


_**Narrators POV. **_

"So this is it?" said a young teenager as she stepped out of her silver car. She had long dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. _It's decent I guess_. She walked up to the front doors. She, Yuki Marichan, was about to go…to school. She shivered, the place always made her angry. She didn't know why, it just did. She walked into the building stepping on the clear white floors that looked as if they were waxed regularly. _The principal's office…right?_ She walked across the clean floors and passed several doors and followed multiple winding hall ways. She finally stopped at a sign that read "Principal Tsunade's Office" she sighed then walked in. the second she walked in she noticed one thing. Chaos. Papers were flying everywhere and people were running all over the place. She walked up to the counter and looked at the only calm lady at the joint. Her name plate read, Shizune. "Excuse me?" no reply. "Excuse me?" still no reply. Yuki cleared her throat "EXCUSE ME?" she shouted and that finally got the ladies attention. "Yes?" She said simply.

"I'm Yuki."

"…"

"Yuki…Marichan."

"…"

She sighed, "The new girl."

"Ah! Yes, Yuki-chan…here is your schedule." The lady handed her a paper covered with a plastic sheet protector. "You may go to your first classes." She said and with that she turned back around. _That was a little quick_… Yuki thought while looking for some sign of where to go. After a few minutes of walking around the school like an idiot, two kids popped up. One was a boy with brown hair pushed back into a spiked pony tail. He had a forced smile on his face. The other had one to and also had brown hair, only his was not in a pony tail and he had red marks on his face. "Welcome to Konoha high!" the pony tailed one said keeping his smile in tact. "We are here to escort new students!" the other boy with the marks said. "Would you like to-." The pony tailed one began, but then went to an extremely bored expression. "Do we seriously have to do this..?" he said leaning against a wall nearby. "Please say no." the other said and then stood up straight with his hands together like he was praying to god. Yuki looked behind her to make sure the principal or the lord in heaven was behind her before shaking her head. "OH THANK GOD!" they both said. "Do you know how many times we had to say that this year?" the ponytailed on said, "I'm Shikamaru by the way." He said with a bored look on his face and leaned further into the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm Kiba." The other said and they both stared at her. She stared back. _That was...weird...and random... _"Yuki….well…Um…do you guys know where Mr. Hatake's room is?" The both stood straight up, "Do you have him as a homeroom teacher?" Kiba asked, "yeah, why?" "We do to." said Shikamaru, still looking bored as hell. She smiled, "YAY! At least I know some people in my class!" Yuki said, "LET'S GO!" she said pulling them in a random direction. After 3 seconds they all stopped , "Do you even KNOW where the class room is?" Kiba asked, "No…" Yuki admitted with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. The both sighed and sweat dropped, "Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. _Troublesome? Me? NO WAY!...ok maybe just a little..._After a while of talking and walking, the trio finally made it to the classroom. "We should introduce you to the rest of the group!" Kiba said. She smiled for the what...15 time today?. _The first 20 minutes I'm here and I already have friends!_ The trio then proceeded to walk in the room.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I will have to make the next chapter later! This is also my first story! i have it on Quizilla along with some other work as well! my user name is G1N4 there. SOPRRY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON THIS SITE SO SORRY IF IT'S BAD! Anyways here's a preview of the next chapter (hint: these might not be the _exact_ lines of the next chapter but they are here to give you an overview of the next chapter.)

Paper was flying everywhere, Kind of like in the principal's office, except these were in airplane form. Everyone stopped when a new face was seen standing in the middle of the room. Noticing all the student's quietness, a person, assumed to be the teacher, peered out from under a desk. He was wearing a mask covering most of his face and was holding a book in his hand. "Hello! You must be the new student! Yuki Marichan, correct? I'm Mr. Hatake, but you can just call me Kakashi!" the man said shaking Yuki's hand. _She's kind of cute, _Thought a certain raven haired teenager sitting in the back of the class.

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
